


Братья с Перекрестка

by ktj



Series: Сделка [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj





	Братья с Перекрестка

Импала припарковалась на перекрестке, слабо освещенном мигающим фонарем.

Кроули нетерпеливо шагал вокруг фонаря и, едва заметив подъехавшую машину, быстро двинулся на встречу уже выходящим Винчестерам.

\- Ну и зачем ты нас вызвал, - спросил Дин, показательно широко зевая.

\- В три часа ночи, между прочим, - хмуро добавил Сэм и передернул плечами от холода.

Кроули с мрачным видом стоял посреди перекрестка.

\- Я хочу заключить сделку.

Дин удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- С нами?

\- Да, догадливый ты наш, с вами, - зло бросил демон. – Вы же у нас теперь «Братья с Перекрестка».

Сэм фыркнул.

\- О чем собственно речь? Что тебе от нас на этот раз понадобилось?

\- Я не властен над инопланетным разумом, - нехотя признал Кроули. - Поэтому я хочу, что бы вы забрали это существо, - жестко и как можно более четко произнес Кроули.

\- Существо? Ты имеешь ввиду…

\- Да, черт возьми! Заберите этого рыжего троглодита обратно. Просто не возможно уже терпеть. Все наши уже переругались между собой, а это отродье не замолкает, ни на минуту, - но, заметив недоверчивое выражение на лицах Винчестеров, выразительно добавил, - СОВСЕМ!

Дин скептически покачал головой, глядя на уставшего даже на вид демона. 

\- Он всех достает, многие уже подумывают о побеге, и преисподняя скоро опустеет, - тем временем продолжал Кроули. - Он спустил в Интернет-магазин почти половину адского бюджета на следующие тридцать лет. Да надо мной, королем, весь Ад смеется! – пожаловался он, чуть тише добавив, - и он чуть не съел моих песиков.

\- Ладно, - согласился Сэм, пожалевший несчастного демона. – Будешь должен.

Кроули согласно кивнул.

\- Думаю закрепить сделку, - усмехнувшись, добавил он.

Сэм немного наклонился, давая возможность Кроули дотянуться до его губ, но внезапно вскрикнул и отстранился, потирая пострадавшую от подзатыльника голову.

\- Не смей, - ревниво зашипел на брата Дин и, обращаясь к Кроули, добавил, - у нас другие правила, - старший Винчестер смачно плюнул на ладонь и протянул ее демону. 

Кроули брезгливо поморщился, но все же пожал протянутую руку.

 

\- Дин, а что МЫ будем с ним делать, - осторожно спросил Сэм, косясь на заднее сидение импалы, где с огромной пачкой чипсов вальяжно развалился маленький мохнатый инопланетянин по имени Альф.


End file.
